


Candied Pop and Lock

by FyreCatPickles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Genderfluid Vinsmoke Sanji, Getting Together, Goth Zoro, Gothic Mihawk Family, Kuina (One Piece) Lives, Let Sanji be pretty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreCatPickles/pseuds/FyreCatPickles
Summary: Every month Zoro goes to his sister's goth nights, hosted at the Baratie cafe, and every month he hates it. There is nothing to do except sleep through talks of fabric and dresses and accessories, but there is one upside; The cute blond that works at the counter. He doesn't know their name, but they always give him free drinks and witty banter. Now he just has to figure out to talk to them without fumbling over himself. Especially when it turns out they keep popping up in other places outside the cafe to tease him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Candied Pop and Lock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_EnotsoLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/gifts).



Every second Friday of the month was deemed hell according to Zoro. It meant visiting that damn pastry shop that served overpriced coffee and had way too many desserts. It also meant having to deal with all of his older sister’s friends that drove him absolutely crazy. Every month Perona would rent out the entire Baratie café for goth night, and every month he would be forced to come along.

She hosted the gathering during the day, but ‘Goth Night’ sounded better than ‘Goth Day’ so the name stayed the same, and every meeting was pretty much the same. All of her friends would show up in various gothic garb; ranging from punk to lolita to even a few steampunk enthusiasts, and all of them talked his damn ear off.

It didn’t matter how many times he grunted or said he wasn’t interested in their models or crafting they still tried to encourage him to participate, and it was exhausting. He would have skipped, but Perona was the devil, and so was Mihawk who forced him to go (and even sometimes joined!). The worst times were when Kuina would come along to tease him. Sure, it meant he could wear his Visual Kei clothing with someone else that appreciated it, but it was still embarrassing. He was just lucky she didn’t come around a lot due to her kendo practice. A place he would rather be at, but Mihawk would find out and that was more drama he did not want to deal with.

The one good thing about goth night though was the barista that would give him free coffee; black, with a shot of amaretto if they were feeling nice. Somehow, they always knew when he was feeling particularly prickly and would slip him the spiked drink with a smooth, “On the house, Mossy” in their tempting alto.

It wasn’t that he had a crush or anything. Usually, they would scowl or scoff at his dismissal of dessert, but they just stood out from the crowd of black and brown frills with their golden hair and strange swirly eyebrow. Their witty banter was also a plus, never shy to tell someone they were an idiot, sometimes him. Usually him. They were interesting, and Zoro didn’t get why he felt compelled to rile them up, but he tended to blend banter and affection together and the begrudgingly attractive barista had sarcasm in spades.

“C’mon you brute! We’re going to be late!” Perona huffed in exasperation while smacking his arm with her pink and black polka dot umbrella. He had a mind to throwing the damn thing, but his arms were full of boxes of outfits, all hers of course, so he was stuck dealing with the pathetic whaps against his leather jacket for now.

“You’re the one who can’t walk any faster! I told you to break in those boots before taking them out.” Zoro huffed, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth annoyed as she smacked him again. She ignored his hisses of ‘would you stop it’ in lieu of adjusting her petticoat.

“It’s not my fault the mail was late! I just have to show them off today. They are super cute, unlike you.” He heard her sniff, knowing she had flicked her hair behind her shoulder without needing to face her. She insisted on walking on his blind side but having lived with her for so long meant he knew all her mannerisms without needing to look at her.

“Why do you want to show up early anyway? Everyone is always late as is.” Zoro grumbled as she pulled him away from the crosswalk he was certain they had to cross.

“Because!” Perona stamped her foot exasperated by her brother, “Like I told you a million times,” He rolled his eye, “The new girl is finally joining, and I want to make sure she’s welcomed. She’s super nervous, but I don’t even know why because her outfits are always so cute online.” Zoro groaned as his sister started in on details of dresses and stocking designs. He felt thankful, for once, seeing the bright sign for the café in the distance knowing freedom, and hopefully a cup of coffee, was close at hand.

Arriving, with Perona actually holding the door open for him, led to a new disappointment when the usual blond barista was replaced by a gruff old man with an impressive mustache twitching in irritation.

“You’re early.” The man stated as he finished up an order while Perona skipped over to the counter, her strange ghost like laughter brewing as she leaned onto the counter. He had seen the man once or twice, but the old guy rarely stayed out on the floor during their munches. Instead leaving the blond to handle their group. It was weird seeing anyone else behind the display case in all honesty.

“Do you mind if we steal the back booth before our time, Zeff?” She asked and the old man just glanced at Zoro, who was drowning in boxes, and nodded towards the back.

“Well get going, lettuce head. You’re blocking the door.” The owner allowed and Zoro gave a polite nod, trying not to scowl at the nickname. Perona dragged him away to help him set her outfits down, and Zoro discreetly looked around trying to spy any sign of the usual barista, not that he cared or anything, but at Zeff’s eyebrow raise he just shuffled his leather clad body into the booth and prepared for a long afternoon.

Slipping his phone from his pocket Zoro was tempted to see if Luffy was available to steal him away, but he soon was distracted with a new article from one of his sword blogs he followed and tuned out whatever his sister was babbling about. He didn’t stop reading as she squirrelled in close to fix his eye liner and then leave again nor did he even look up at her squeal of delight, figuring it was over her extra sugary coffee or whatever.

“-oro? Zoro!” Perona flicked his forehead, forcing him to look up annoyed. His vision filling with only her bubblegum pink curls and scowling face until she stood up with a pout. He couldn’t possibly know what she wanted since he didn’t even do anything at these meet ups.

“What? I’m busy.” He ground out before catching a glimpse of pastel colors and a mountain of cupcakes sitting on the table that definitely wasn’t there before. “What the hell?”

“See? Totally uncute.” Perona sighed turning to the doll wearing an ensemble of bright blues and whites who was giving him a bemused smile. Zoro’s eye blinked trying to take in the tall newcomer and was momentarily stunned. Their long wavy hair, an ombre wig of blues that bled into a soft teal, had a tiny, decorated, yellow top hat cocked to the side that seemed to match their crooked grin. He hated to use the word adorable, but they were, and their make-up too was more of those cool colors splashed along their eyes and lips with a cute dusting of glitter artfully adoring their cheeks. He usually hated cute things, but this person was something he had never seen before.

Zoro swallowed as he took in their outfit. His gaze started at their choker, containing the only black on their person, surprisingly. It held an anchor charm that rested in the hollow of their pale throat, and while it wasn’t the most original idea, as even he was wearing a collar, but the charm brushed her neck and drew his gaze lower to their fishnet top. It was the color that made him pause. Navy blue, not black, and the fishnet was covered by an over bust corset of the most vibrant oceanic colors and splashes he had never seen before. It was lined with a thick golden thread and anchor clasps keeping it closed, and the word ‘cute’ rang in his head again.

Their white pleated skirt accentuated their long, long legs which were wrapped in white sailor theme printed stockings to complete the outfit. Zoro had seen a lot of dresses and outfits over the years, one more outlandish than the last, but this one was fresh and new. Amidst all the pinks, reds, and blacks in his life this splash of color was definitely a head turner.

“Watch our table while we get a drink.” His sister poked his head, forcing him to look away from the smirking stranger. They seemed amused but he couldn’t examine it as Perona linked arms with her friend and they clicked over to the register. Zoro noted whoever they were they knew how-to walk-in heels as their confident strides held no wobble despite the high heel of their redesigned yellow rain boots.

He muttered quietly, taking in the spread of cupcakes all topped with a candied spiral and slumped into his seat. He assumed whoever this new person was had made or bought them all. Probably bought since there were a lot of cupcakes. Who needed this many cupcakes? And who did they think they were?

\--

Zoro yawned as another hour ticked by. He may have fallen asleep for a bit, but who could blame him when the majority of the conversation was about fabric quality and cute accessories. Zoro was a simple man of simple tastes: Black boots. Black jeans. Black shirts. Green hair. Swords. Piercings. He’d talk about swords or piercings all damn day, but the only other guy that had any in the group only bragged about how big his gauges were getting, and Zoro was not about sitting through that load of prattle.

He cracked his neck before taking a gander at the group still taking up space in the Baratie café. He was surprised to see all the cupcakes had been eaten, and even more to his shock when he learned they had all been handmade earlier in the meeting. He was a little impressed, marginally, but only from the number of them since he hated sweets. He failed to see what was so special about cupcakes, but they had been pretty alright looking.

“Hey, Moss head.” A familiar alto called from his left side. Zoro turned, expecting the blond barista but it was the newcomer holding out a cup of coffee and white box towards him. He was thrown off in his expectations, and his hesitation seemed to spurn their own impatience. “Well? Are you going to take them or has all that algae soaked your brain?”

“Oi!” He grunted but did take the offered gifts, eyeing them warily. “Thanks?” He noticed the coffee was black, but he had no idea what could be inside the dessert box that had the Baratie’s logo printed on top.

“That is what most people say after receiving a gift. Kudos for the attempt.” They smirked taking a seat in a chair across from him. He couldn’t see their eyebrows from behind their hair, but he figured one was raised by the look they gave off. Sarcasm gleamed in their bright ocean star eyes that looked awfully familiar.

“You didn’t have to.” Zoro motioned towards the offerings, eyeing the coffee as if he wanted to drink it but he didn’t take well to random gifts, unless it was alcohol.

“I know,” She preened as she watched him, “But you looked like you could use a pick-me-up. Try it.” She insisted, and Zoro really did want the caffeine, so he hoped she hadn’t dumped a bunch of sugar in the coffee and took a sip. His eye snapped up and darted to the empty counter and back to his drink. A black coffee with a splash of amaretto.

“How did-” He greedily took another sip of the spiked drink as the doll before him just chuckled.

“I have my ways.” They winked before leaning over and tapping the white box twice. “You should try these. I think you’ll be quite surprised.” Their hair fell into their face, framing one side and Zoro swore they looked so familiar.

“Oh? And why do you say that?” Zoro grunted setting the almost empty mug down to peel open the box surprised to find three square cakes just for him. Each with its own dark chocolate curl artfully placed on top. He wrinkled his nose, his septum piercing shifting, moving to hand the gift back but they pushed the box insistently towards him.

“I don’t like sweets.” He tried to explain, but they just tutted at him.

“I know.” They said again, as if confidence was something they had an overabundance of. “Try them, and if you don’t like them still, I’ll give them away, but,” They tapped the side of their nose, “I think these are just up your alley.” Zoro wanted to bat their cute little hat off their head just for their cocky smirk alone.

“You seem awfully sure of yourself.” Zoro narrowed his eye at them, moving to pluck one of the cakes with his fingers until a fork batted his knuckles. “Oi!”

“Manners, Moss head.” They scoffed, which set off that incessant tingle of familiarity, but he swore he had never seen this person before.

“Then hand me the damn thing first.” He childishly countered before stabbing one of the cakes and taking a hesitant sniff. It didn’t smell sweet, and there was a green powder that smelled of maccha and herbs, not sugar. He hummed in suspicion before shoving the whole cake into his mouth, mostly to annoy his pushy guest.

He had been expecting sugary icing with grainy or chewy layers like every other dessert Perona had shoved into his face, but not this. If god was real, it had to be this cake. It had to be. It was moist and spiced and it felt like an experience rather than just a square piece of confection, and what was better was he had two more all for himself.

The bitter chocolate curl complimented each rich roll along his tongue, which was a big deal because he hated chocolate. Zoro carefully chewed, trying to taste all the different flavors and spices all wrapped up in such a neat square, but he felt he could chew for hours and still find something new about it. He had simply never eaten anything better in his life. He must have made a noise because the pure look of happiness was overtaken in the dolled-up face of his conversation partner pulling him back to the present and out of his foodgasm.

“You like it?” They asked, as if they hadn’t already told him he was going to, but the smile was genuine as they leaned over the table with elbows propped up, chin in hand, and a dazzling smile on display just for him. It made his head feel fuzzy as their painted lips pulled into a smirk, his dumbfounded silence amusing to them.

“Speechless, huh?” The giggle they made shook him out of his stupor enough to straighten up in his seat. Zoro felt caught off guard, but he would be damned if he let them get the better of him, and over a simple dessert none the less. Even if the dessert was the best thing he had ever eaten, but he couldn’t just tell them that. It was one of his weakness that Perona always got onto him about, his inability to just give a genuine compliment without sarcasm.

“S’good.” He shrugged, smirking at the affronted look that morphed across the previously smug diva. He quickly snatched the box towards himself just in case they tried to take it away though. It looked like they were going to say something sassy as their eyes narrowed. Zoro smirked before his sister’s shrill voice called over breaking up the fun he was having.

“Sanji! Come over here and look at these adorable ribbons!” Sanji turned, giving Perona a dazzling smile and waving at her as Zoro rolled his eye.

“Be right there, Princess!” The alto sang before gracing Zoro with their attention once more. “Enjoy your cake, Mossy.” The ocean themed doll winked before strutting away. Zoro felt like he was missing a puzzle piece with how familiar they seemed to feel around each other, even more so as they integrated with Perona’s group only to look back over and smirk. His cheeks did not blush, and his face did not feel warm at having their attention for a moment longer.

The good feeling passed when someone tried asking him where he got his cake. Quickly pulling the little white box protectively to his chest and shrugging. Zoro was not about to share this dessert with anyone else.

“Sanji, huh?” Zoro muttered to himself, settling in to finish his treat and coffee. If meet ups were going to have tasty food like this maybe they wouldn’t be so bad anymore. Plus, whoever this Sanji was pulling him in like the tide, and Zoro couldn't find it in himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are received with tears of joy!
> 
> This is for you Eir! May our Candy Goth Sanji reign supreme!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [ Tumblr! ](https://fyrecatpickles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
